1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for locking a disk brake of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,618 to Shieh, filed on Apr. 29, 1993, entitled "LOCKING DEVICE ESPECIALLY FOR USE IN LOCKING DISK BRAKE OF MOTOR CYCLE". The patent provides a locking device for locking the disk brake only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional locking devices.